


in due time, the skies will split for the sun to smile

by abstrct



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, M/M, TROS SPOILERS!!, What Happens After, fluff basically, oldies music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstrct/pseuds/abstrct
Summary: !!!!!! TROS SPOILERS !!!!!!poe is still very curious about what finn had to tell rey on pasana.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 9
Kudos: 191





	in due time, the skies will split for the sun to smile

**Author's Note:**

> watched goodfellas to forget about tros and here’s the outcome ......
> 
> enjoyyyy :)
> 
> title is from weight - brockhampton

“so, what was it?” poe asked once they were finally back in their quarters. he was still slightly taken aback from all of this, the war, the battles. it’s all over, everything. the resistance came out on top, but at what cost? leia was gone, snap was gone. he couldn’t wrap his mind around all of it. 

they celebrated, but decided it was best to get sleep. finn was untying his boots on his bunk, and poe was unbuttoning his shirt that smelt of grease and blaster residue. he realized he really needed a shower. he looked in the mirror across from him, seeing his mom’s ring still on his neck. throughout all of this, it hadn’t left that spot. he fiddled with it, thinking of his mom, before finn’s boots being thrown in the closet woke him up. 

finn had said something to rey before on...god, poe can’t even remember where they were. it’s been a long few days. he said he needed to tell her something, it seemed important. a last minute confession, right before god only knows what would happen. rey asked about it afterwards, when they found themselves in the underground tunnels. finn played it off, said that he’ll tell her later. poe’s main focus was, of course, the war, but that was still in the back of his head. what could finn have to tell rey that poe couldn’t hear? he certainly had an idea, but didn’t want it to be true. 

“what was what?” finn questioned, making his way to the ‘fresher.

poe shook his head. he didn’t have time to tell him, maybe later. finn probably wanted sleep, and only sleep. they were both exhausted, and he didn’t want to ruin the other man’s sleep. “nothin’, never mind. go get clean.” he felt finn give him a weird look, but heard the door close anyways. 

he let out a long sigh, laying on the bed as he heard the water kick on. he took a deep breath, but cringed as he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. he looked down to bruises and scars littered about his torso. there was a bruise so purple he thought he was turning keshiri. there were small scars everywhere, a few near his belly button, a big one going down the left side of his stomach. that was from a long time ago, though. he pressed on one of the bruises, just to see what it was like. he hissed and bit his tongue, but kept pressing. simply testing himself, keeping him stronger and making him a better soldier. there were tears pricking his eyes at this point, and he let them fall. he didn’t stop until the door clicked and finn walked out, followed by steam. 

thank god for shared rooms, because he couldn’t imagine not being able to see this every day. finn dried his hair off as poe stared until finn suddenly turned around, looking startled. poe averted his eyes to a wall in the room but he saw finn relax as he saw it was simply poe in the room. 

after a few more minutes of finn drying off and changing, he decided it was probably best for him to hop in the shower, too. 

poe got out a few minutes later and finn was sitting on the bed, whispering something with his eyes closed. he closed the door and it made a small _click! _sound, which jolted finn from whatever he was doing. poe sat on his bed, and waited for finn to lie down and turn his lantern off.__

__“what were you talking about? earlier, you asked ‘so, what was it?’” finn locked eyes with poe as he looked up, neither making any move to break the contact. poe picked at his nails, a habit of his._ _

__“you said you needed to tell something to rey,” poe stated, still looking at finn. he tried hard to remember the name of the planet. “on pasana!” the name hit him suddenly, and he’s pretty sure he said it with way more excitement than he intended. the other rolled his eyes and laughed, leaning all the way back and falling on his bed. poe’s eyebrows knitted together, what was so funny?_ _

__“are you still on that?” finn sat back up and kept smiling, even as poe had a look of confusion on his face. poe nodded but looked down as finn’s smile fell._ _

__“it was-it’s, well, it’s hard to explain,” finn sighed and sat up straighter. poe knew what it was, it was the before death confession that everyone gives the person they love. the ‘before this is over, i love you’ confession. he knew what it was, but he didn’t know if he wanted to hear it._ _

__“you love her, right?” poe tries to say in the most confident voice he can muster, but it ends up quiet and unsure. he can only manage a glance at finn, but he sees finn nod._ _

__“of course i do. she’s like family. well, what i think of as family. i love her...like family,” finn says, as if it was a given. something in poe’s chest flutters, and he really doesn’t want it to be what he think it is. he opens his mouth to say something, something he really doesn’t know. before he can though, finn is already off his feet. he lifts his head when he hear music flowing through the room, something old, definitely._ _

__“she gave me this, one day, on base. gave me this old record player, too. i didn’t have a clue what it was, but she showed me. she picked it up back on jakku, said she kept it with her this whole time. it didn’t have a cover with it, but she said it was called ‘be my baby’” poe pretended his heart didn’t skip a beat when he said that, “i listen to it while you’re out on missions.”_ _

__finn sat beside him on the bed. poe thought too hard on the last sentence he said, he couldn’t even bring himself to forget about it, even when finn started humming to the song. his throat moved in tune with each hum, poe’s mind pointed out, and he soon realized that he probably shouldn’t be looking at finn’s throat._ _

__“i-i think i’ve actually heard this, uh, before,” he hadn’t, but couldn’t think of anything else to say. he finally tore his eyes away from the others throat, finding finn looking right at him._ _

__“did you think that’s what i wanted to tell her? a love confession?” finn shifted his hands on the soft bed. poe was distracted by the soft music floating in the back, by the way finn’s lips shaped the word love, by how close finn really was to poe. he didn’t want to answer the question, but he also felt like if he tried to, the wrong thing would come out. he stayed quiet, opting for a nod._ _

__it was quiet for a while, the only noise being the music. they were still staring at each other, poe didn’t know whether he wanted to stay in the moment forever or talk and get it over with._ _

__“s’winding down,” poe finally said, gesturing to the record. finn looked like he just snapped back into reality, but didn’t make a move to play the record again._ _

__“do you want to get it?” he asked. poe looked at the makeshift record player, probably made by rey from some metal scraps._ _

__“no,” poe shook his head and whispered so quietly he thought finn might not have heard him. neither moved. neither restarted the song. there was silence._ _

__“what would you say to me? if you thought we were both going to die?” poe asked, voice louder. finn leaned even closer, putting a hand on his knee, but slowly sliding it to rest on his thigh._ _

__“you know when you gave me a name?” poe nodded. “and when we hugged on d’qar?” poe nodded. “and when you made me co-general today?” poe nodded. “that all...poe, that all means a lot to me. i mean, if i would be giving anyone a love confession, it would be you.”_ _

__poe’s heart stopped. did he hear that right? “say that again?” he stared at him, looking for any signs that he was joking with him. finn’s expression was completely serious, and poe didn’t know if that made him happy or terrified._ _

__“dameron,” finn broke his serious look and laughed a little, which made poe smile slightly. “i love you, general,” he blushed at the term but even more at the three words that came before it._ _

__“you know, ever since the finalizer, i’ve been in love with you,” poe admitted, even though he felt very embarrassed shortly after. finn only gave him a surprised look, but smiled wider. “surprised you didn’t know. hell, half the base knows,” poe tried to laugh, but once again became aware of how close they were._ _

__“the song reminds me of you. heard you singing it one day, in the corridors. immediately recognized it and listened to it every time you weren’t here to sing,” finn whispered. he smiled as he moved the hand on poe’s leg to his waist and moved impossibly closer._ _

__“you heard me?” poe felt embarrassed. he never sings in front of anyone, really. he sings in the refresher, when no one’s in there. his mom used to sing to him, and ever since she...died...he always thought it was more of a personal thing._ _

__“thought there was an angel on base,” finn nudged their noses together and his wide smile turned into a warm grim._ _

__poe made the first move, bumping noses again, but kissing the other man. finn smiled against his mouth but kissed back. poe’s mind felt like it was running a marathon. he had a goofy smile on his face afterwards that he was sure lasted for way too long, but it never faded._ _

__for the first time, poe felt at home on a resistance base. he knew this has been his home for a long time, but home was always yavin 4. now, home also felt like finn’s arms, finn’s lips, finn’s words. home felt like finn._ _

__

__much later, poe would ask, “what were you going to tell her, though?” finn and rey would share a look, rey would point to a section a couple feet away, finn would nod and stick his hand out. poe was confused, so, very confused. until, a lightsaber appeared in finn’s hand, and poe’s mouth was left agape._ _

__“you’ve got to be shittin’ me,” poe said. finn smiled and nodded, looking at rey, who was also smiling._ _

__“we’ve been training for months, had to schedule it around your schedule,” finn was still beaming with pride and happiness. he reached out to touch the lightsaber in his hand, seeing it was rey’s, and then touching his palm._ _

__“oh my god, my boyfriend’s a jedi,” poe laughed and grabbed finn’s hand, before letting go and exclaiming, “do it again!”_ _


End file.
